


Slumber Party

by sasswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Truth or Dare, cuties being cuties, mud masque, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasswolf/pseuds/sasswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac play Truth or Dare and Isaac is dared to put on one of Melissa's mud masques. Cuteness ensues. Scisaac ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this was written on my Isaac Lahey rp blog on tumblr. http://isaac-lahey-basically.tumblr.com  
> Really, it's nothing special.
> 
> Melaleuca's Sei Bella Refine Mud Masque is actually my favorite mud masque. Really, if you can get Melaleuca from someone, I would totally recommend trying it out. ;)

Isaac looked around at the shiny pristine expanse of Melissa McCall’s bathroom in wonder. It was much bigger than Scott’s, probably at least three times the size, and it was certainly tidier. His werewolf olfactory senses were noticing various different exotic smells wafting from all corners of the room; from the numerous hair and skin products on the wide counter of the sink to the candles, bubble bath, and bath bombs by the tub.

Unlike Scott’s bathroom, Melissa did not have a combination shower and bath. Instead, she had a small glass shower in one of the far corners of the room. In the other corner was a large white, sparkling tub, complete with whirlpool jets and candles lining the edges. It was big enough to easily fit 10 people, in Isaac’s opinion. For a moment he felt glad. He honestly didn’t expect Melissa to have such luxuries, and he felt that if there was any person who truly deserved a place where they could take the time to really pamper themselves, it was Melissa.

Remembering his task at hand, Isaac stepped up to the counter and started his search. Out of the seemingly thousands of products that lay before him, there was only one thing (or maybe two? or three? What if she had a few different kinds?) that he was looking for. He was looking for the brightest, most disgusting looking green mud mask he could find.

The reason for his search was simple. It was nighttime, they were bored, and Scott decided that they should play truth or dare. At first, Isaac had been apprehensive. Truth or dare was never just truth or dare. It was always "tell me who you like or do something really embarrassing and possibly sexual in nature". He warmed up to the idea when Scott seemed to be so adamant, however. He new that Scott just wanted to take one of the rare opportunities that they had to have some careless fun.

So he looked around, picking up bottles and tubes, reading labels. It was harder than he thought it would be. All of these products had ridiculous names, like "ageless mint honey advanced night repair serum" and "lemon v-lift hydrating age-reversing essence". Was a simple "mud mask" label that difficult to ask for? He tried his best to replace every product to where he picked it up, hoping that Melissa wouldn't notice he'd been there.

Suddenly, his heart gave a leap. After what seemed like a lifetime of searching, he had finally found it. Isaac picked up the bottle and carefully read "Sei Bella Refine Purifying Mud Masque" on the front of the tube. He was sure this was it. Clutching the tube, he quickly headed to Scott's bedroom, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to endure.

As he entered the doorway, his heart was pounding. Sitting down on Scott's floor and facing the other boy, Isaac took a deep breath and flicked open the cap with a loud "click". "This is the stupidest dare ever, Scott." he said, trying to sound annoyed, rather than completely and totally embarrassed. He squirted a dollop of the clay substance onto his fingers, cringing at the unfamiliar texture. Taking another deep breath, he gingerly brought his hand to his face and began to apply the masque to his skin.

The feeling of the masque as he spread it on his face was unsettling at first. That is, until he began to feel the soothing, cool sensation that it was creating on his skin. It was nice, relaxing even, and he brought tube back to his hand to apply more with much thought. When he thought that his face was completely covered, he looked up at Scott with a defiant and proud face.

"Dude, you totally missed like, half your face." Scott said to him with a laugh. "Maybe you should've used a mirror." he said. Isaac blushed at that, hoping that he had at least put on enough to cover his reddening cheeks. "Here, let me help." Scott took the tube from Isaac's hand and put some product on his own fingers. Carefully, he began to rub the masque in the areas where Isaac had missed. "Stop squinting your brows, dude, you're making it harder. And it's cracking." Scott said with a laugh. Isaac couldn't help but laugh too, and soon they were nearly in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm done!" Isaac laughed, throwing his arms out and swatting Scott's hand away. "It's your turn now. Truth or dare?" he said, looking as menacing as he could with the hardening masque on his face. He was hoping for a dare.

"Dare. I ain't no chicken!" Scott said, still chuckling and wiping his hand on a dirty pair of pants that he had found lying on his floor. At this, Isaac's face lit up.

"Alright." he said. "I dare you to close your eyes and don't open them or move until I say so."

"Why? That's sort of creepy, man." Scott said, but he did as he was told. Laughing to himself, and maybe a little dramatically for added effect, he picked up the tube of mud masque and placed a very large portion on his hand. He then slowly crept over to Scott. "Okay, Scott. Don't open your eyes." he said.

"I get it, I get it!" Scott replied, smiling wide. Slowly and carefully, Isaac lifted his hand to Scott's face. When Scott felt the masque touch his skin, he jumped back with a cry.

"No way! This isn't fair!" he yelled, still smiling.

"I told you not to move! It's part of the dare!" Scott began to struggle and Isaac grabbed him by the shoulder with his free hand and pushed him backwards. Using the weight of his body on top of the other boy, he pinned Scott to the floor. "Now stay still! Or you'll pay the consequences!"

The room was full of laughter, now. Isaac miraculously managed to get Scott's face completely covered. They sat up then, or as much as they could while being doubled over with laughter. Finally, Scott spoke up, clutching his side. "So, how long do the directions say to keep it on?"

"5 to 10 minutes. I guess until it's dry." Isaac told him, having just as much difficulty speaking.

"I guess we have some time then." Scott cringed as his smile was disrupted by the masque hardening around his mouth. Still he managed to say, "Let's play some Call of Duty."


End file.
